The present invention relates to the field of phototypesetting.
In certain situations, it is desirable to typeset lines of characters in a manner to produce a void of particular size and configuration within the text (e.g., a rectangle), such void being employed to accommodate graphic indicia therein such as a diagram or other figure. In order to facilitate the production of such a void during the typesetting process, it is desirable to facilitate the necessary indentation of selected lines of text during the typesetting of the text. It is also desirable to facilitate the typesetting of bodies of text having desired shapes, in contrast to a void.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a kit and method of using the kit, which is employed by the operator of a phototypesetter to facilitate the production of the above-mentioned void or shaped body of text.